


You and I (hold me in your arms now and forever)

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i love catfish the tv show, i'll write an epilogue at some point i think! (what happened after the episode aired and stuff), markhyuck, minhyung centric.... at least in the first chapter ig, not my own idea!!!, so basically minhyung thinks donghyuck is a catfish, so he asks nev and max to help him, student!minhyung, there's kinda like a plot twist at the end????, this is really shitty IM SORRY!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-08 23:03:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14704314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Where Minhyung has had enough and asks the Catfish crew for help.





	You and I (hold me in your arms now and forever)

**Author's Note:**

> the two are in a long distance relationship, minhyung living in canada and donghyuck living in south korea...  
> fic inspired by the following things!:
> 
> 1) that one video where they're not so secretly holding hands in russia 
> 
> 2) them just being the cutest bfs ever
> 
> 3) every catfish tv show episode with a happy ending hehe

As Nev and Max sat down at the table, cameras and the film crew in front of them, all of them ready to film yet another episode of the show, everybody was feeling nervous. Was this episode going to be yet another disaster or will it go down in history as a success?

It was a surprisingly hot morning, and everybody in the hotel room felt it. The air conditioning which was currently running on full blast couldn't help anything and opening the windows didn't do much either, considering it wasn't windy at all. Max held his trusted camera firmly in his hand and started filming. He pointed it at the computer screen while Nev was talking to the camera in front of them. Sweat running down his forehead, Max didn't know if he was nervous or just hot. Probably both.

When they finally started going scrolling through hundreds of emails containing hundreds of untold stories, the hotness was slowly becoming unbearable. Nev stopped scrolling when he read one of the titles, saying "I think we found the one" to Max. The title was "Unsolved Mysteries And Silence". That's pretty dramatic for an email, Max thought. Nev started reading the email to everyone watching.

_"Hello Nev and Max! I am Lee Minhyung, I'm 19 years old and I live in Vancouver, Canada. 2 years ago, I met a boy online at a site for international penpals. I saw his profile and messaged him. He introduced himself as Lee Donghyuck. He lives in Seoul, South Korea with his roommates. We quickly became best friends, and about six months ago, I confessed my true feelings for him and surprisingly didn't get rejected. Almost everything has gone great, we call each other everyday and text almost 24/7. Soon it's going to be our six month anniversary but I have only seen one picture of him, and every time I ask to know more about him, it's either very vague or the same thing he has told me before. A few months ago I saw your show on TV and instantly thought of Donghyuck. I'm a bit scared that he's a catfish. That would really suck because I've spent 2 years saving up money to see him and you know, I would just be so devastated. I attached the image of him for you to see, and at the end there is a list of pretty much everything I currently know about him. We have never video called each other as he's always busy studying for exams or some excuse like that. I'm getting desperate to know what he's really hiding. Please help a guy out!"_

It didn't take much talking after that for them to decide that they were going to give Minhyung the much needed help. They were going to solve this mystery no matter what.  

The crew were on their way to go meet Minhyung and get to know more about this mystery boy Donghyuck. Who was he? What was he hiding? Why was he so secretive about his personal life? Weren't boyfriends supposed to tell each other everything? Those kinds of questions were running through Nev and Max's minds while they both looked at the road ahead of them and took in the cold air coming in from the windows which were fully opened. They reached a small neighborhood, the car stopping in front of a cute, light blue house. It was much nicer here, a cold breeze brushing against the men's skins making the hot sun bearable. Nev went to the front door and knocked a few times, until a black haired boy opened the door. He had a cute baby face and was smiling brightly. "Hello! Please come inside" Minhyung said and opened the door wider so everybody could come in.

After Minhyung had told the men everything with more detail, they decided to start searching who the mystery boy really was. Nev and Max left Minhyung and went to a nearby café to start the search. They found a cute little café which was inside a bookstore. The whole place filled with the scent of coffee beans, they ordered drinks, sat down at one of the tables and opened their laptop. They first decided to search Donghyuck's phone number. "Hm, it looks like the phone number is from Seoul and it's owned by a.. 15-20 year old male" Max stated, relieved. Nev nodded and requested for them to image search that picture of the boy.

They hit the search button, and found more pictures of the same boy. Uh oh. Apparently the boy in the picture was in a korean boy group. There were fan accounts for him coming up and videos of him performing with other men. "This can't be good. Haechan? Is that his name?" Max looked at Nev. They both were dumbstruck. This happened all the time though. Minhyung was clueless to korean boy groups so Donghyuck could easily use some random idol's picture. "Imagine if Donghyuck was actually Haechan.." Nev stated, making Max roll his eyes. "No but Max, really. Think about it for a while."

There was one thing left for them to do. Look at the social media accounts Minhyung had linked in his email. Firstly, his instagram. "Oh. It's private. He has twenty followers and five pictures. He doesn't have a profile picture either. Seems sketchy.." Max said while pointing his camera at Nev's face. Nev simply nodded and started looking for his facebook. "He only has 30 friends. That can never be good. Either he's new to facebook or only has a few friends." Nev said. "Or Donghyuck's just a catfish. It's as simple as that, Nev" Max answered.

They went back to Minhyung's house to tell him what they had found. "So basically what we did first was search his phone number. It belongs to a 15-20 year old male in Seoul and that's believable since Donghyuck is.. 18, right? Yeah. The next thing we did was image search the picture he had sent you and... well the picture is of a kpop idol. Some guy named Haechan." Max said. "And I suggested that Haechan and Donghyuck could be the same person but I don't think Max likes that idea." Nev added. Minhyung put his hands on his face and leaned back on his chair as tears were threatening to fall down. He had wasted 2 years of his life for some random catfish? That couldn't be right. After a few moments after Minhyung had calmed down so he could say something without his voice cracking, he stated that he didn't care about what Donghyuck really looked like, after all he fell in love with the younger's personality, not his looks. Max and Nev looked at each other and then at Minhyung and smiled softly.

"Should... should we message Donghyuck? We can like ask him what's going on and if we could go to Seoul to see him." Nev asked Minhyung, to which the younger nodded. Minhyung opened his kakaotalk and pressed Donghyuck's profile. He gave his phone to Nev for him to write something.

"Okay, I wrote this... Hello Donghyuck, my name is Nev, and I'm from the Catfish TV show. I met with Minhyung today because he has been wanting to see you for a while and we want to make it possible. Please call us as soon as you can so we can arrange a meetup. Thanks, Nev."

Minhyung nodded and Nev sent the message. After not more than five minutes, Minhyung's phone started ringing. It was Donghyuck. They answered, dying to know what the younger was going to say.

"H-hello?" The voice sounded nervous, but who could blame him? They all were nervous.

"Hi Donghyuck. It's Nev. I'm sitting here with Minhyung and Max. How are you?"  
"I'm okay, a bit tired but otherwise alright. What did you want to talk about?"  
"Would it be okay for us to meet up in Seoul? Like in a few days?"  
"Oh my gosh... that's so soon. Yes it's fine. I have a lot to tell you then."

Max looked at Minhyung with raised eyebrows and mouthed something that looked a bit like a shout for help. 

"Okay. We'll go pack now and let's arrange something. See you, Donghyuck."  
"Bye bye! Please tell Minhyung I love him."

And the call ended. All of them looked at each other with confused looks. What was Donghyuck going to tell them? All of the mysteries were going to be solved at once. Was it going to be too much for Minhyung to handle? What was going to happen? Only time will tell. 

 

The next day, Nev and Max went to Minhyung's house again to tell him to pack his bags as they were going to Seoul in the evening. The men also met Minhyung's parents and they asked them a few questions. Apparently Minhyung just wouldn't shut up about his boyfriend. His parents were scared that Donghyuck was dangerous, but Minhyung would assure them he's an angel and wouldn't do anything. When Minhyung had packed his bags, everyone said goodbye to his parents and went inside the car that would take them to the airport. 

Minhyung decided to text Donghyuck. 

"Baby can you believe we're meeting in just a few days?"

He smiled and chuckled softly as Donghyuck had replied almost instantly saying "It feels like a dream. After 2 years, I'm finally going to be able to hold you in my arms! I love you ♥"

Minhyung quickly wrote "I love you too baby. I'm in the airplane right now. See you soon~" and put his phone on his heart to try to calm it down. He was losing his mind. Everything was happening so fast. His mind couldn't process the fact that he was actually meeting Donghyuck, the love of his life. 

 

The flight went by slower than anything Minhyung had ever experienced. Luckily, he fell asleep about halfway though. When they arrived, Nev excitedly told the camera that Catfish had gone international once again. Minhyung's heart was beating faster than ever.

They had agreed to meet the next day at Donghyuck's house which he shared with some other guys. Minhyung couldn't sleep. He was on his own in a hotel room in a country he had never been in before. At least he was in the same city with his love. That's pretty much all that mattered to him.

The night went by slowly, but the next morning, everybody was ready to meet Donghyuck. As soon as the latter had texted the address to Minhyung, they had started driving to the location. Minhyung was a nervous wreck, biting his nails he looked around to see any sign of Donghyuck. About 30 minutes later they arrived in front of a tall apartment complex. Minhyung guessed there were at least 50 stories. But that was just a guess. Minhyung texted Donghyuck that they had arrived. There were mistakes in his writing just because he couldn't write properly due to his hands being so shaky. 

"H-He's coming down now." Minhyung said lifting his gaze from his phone to Nev and Max, his whole body shaking a bit. Nev noticed it and put his arm around Minhyung's shoulder in an attempt to make him feel better. "Everything's gonna be alright. We're here for you, okay? We can just wait here" Max said while filming the apartment complex's doors. They were standing quite a long way from the doors just so if the person was a creep, Minhyung could safely go in the car.

"Oh- oh my god. Someone is coming out. Oh no no no-" Minhyung started stepping backwards until Nev stopped him. Two men came out, other wearing all black and the other wearing a hoodie and a cap to hide his face. The man wearing a hoodie stopped and let the other come and talk to them. He started talking to Minhyung, introducing himself as Johnny. He explained that Donghyuck was the one covering his face, and that in fact, he wasn't a catfish at all. The reason for him to be so secretive was that he really was an idol. His stage name was Haechan, and the picture wasn't just some random idol. It really was him. 

Minhyung felt tears running down his cheeks. He didn't know if he was happy, sad or scared. Right then, Donghyuck started walking towards the older, taking his cap off to show his face. He was the most beautiful boy the older had ever seen. Minhyung had decided he was crying happy tears. Donghyuck started running towards Minhyung and the latter engulfed the younger in the warmest and loving hug they both had ever felt. Minhyung twirled Donghyuck around in the hug, firstly smooching his cheek, then his nose. Nev looked at the camera, smiling and saying that their job here was done. 

"Why didn't you tell me Donghyuck?"  
"I was scared that you'd leave me"  
"I would never leave you, baby. Be mine forever?"  
"I think you know the answer to that. Of course, my angel. I love you"

Donghyuck leaned in to close the distance between their lips. The kiss was a slow, sweet one. Both of their minds were filled with fireworks. 

 

After two months, Nev and Max video called both of them to see how they were doing and what had happened after they had finished filming.

"Hey Minhyung! What's up my dude?"  
"Hey guys! Well, I finished my studies in Canada so I moved to Seoul to be with Donghyuck. He's actually with me right now"  
"Oh wow! I guess we don't have to call Donghyuck after this then. How are you, Donghyuck?"  
"I'm good. Great actually. Me and Minhyung have publicly announced that we're dating and everyone has been really supportive."  
"That's great, we're so happy for you guys! I hope everything goes well for you in the future too. Well I guess we're going to leave you now. Bye for now guys!"  
"Thank you for everything. Bye Nev! Bye Max!"

**Author's Note:**

> this is the longest fic i've ever written... it's highkey shitty sORRY ! (❁ᴗ͈ˬᴗ͈)
> 
> gonna update this soon with an epilogue of what happened after,,,, please wait for it !!!


End file.
